


A Promise

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine gives Kurt his gum wrapper promise ring for Christmas? How do Finn and the rest of the Glee Club react? One-Shot. Missing scene for the Christmas Episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hall together on their way to Glee when Blaine suddenly stopped.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, stopping as well, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… Merry Christmas Kurt,” he pulled a small box out of his pocket and Kurt stared at him.

“Blaine – I – yours is at home,” Kurt stuttered.

“That’s fine. I know we said we’d exchange gifts on Christmas Eve but I can’t wait anymore,” Blaine said as he handed the box to Kurt. The older boy looked at him for a moment before focusing his attention on the box in his hands. Kurt took a deep breathe before opening it. He started at its contents, not saying anything. Blaine watched anxiously for a moment before he spoke.

“It’s a promise ring,” he explained, “I know it’s not fancy or anything, it’s actually made out of gum wrappers, but I couldn’t afford anything fancy…” he trailed off when he saw tears falling from Kurt’s eyes.

“You don’t like it. Oh god, Kurt, I’m sorry, I knew it was a bad idea –” he stopped talking when Kurt put a finger to his lips.

“I love it. It was not a bad idea, it was an amazing idea,” Kurt said.

“Really?” Blaine asked.

“Really. It’s amazing. Can I actually wear it or…” Kurt trailed off, “Cause I don’t want it to rip.”

“Yeah, of course!” Blaine exclaimed excitedly, “But, you really do like it right? You’re not just saying that?”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, grabbing his hand, “I love it. I love you.” Blaine smiled and helped Kurt slide the gum wrapper promise ring onto his finger. Kurt smiled and leaned over, kissing Blaine lightly.

“Come on, let’s go to Glee Club,” Kurt said. The pair walked hand in hand to the choir room. They took their seats with Kurt in between Mercedes and Blaine and behind Finn.

“Where were you?” Mercedes asked them.

“Blaine was giving me my Christmas present,” Kurt said happily.

“Ooooo, what is it?” Mercedes asked excitedly and Blaine saw Finn lean back slightly to listen. Kurt held out his hand and Mercedes looked for a moment before looking at Kurt.

“Is that a ring?” she asked, grabbing his hand.

“Careful, I don’t want it to rip,” Kurt said, still smiling widely.

“Rip? Wait, is it made of gum wrappers?” she looked up at him incredulously and Blaine felt his face burning. He heard Finn scoff and he turned around to look at Blaine.

“Gum wrappers? Seriously dude, you could afford to go to Dalton but not buy him a real gift? Do you not know him at all?” Blaine looked down at his hands and could feel the familiar burning behind his eyes. He would not cry, not here. He wouldn’t give Finn the satisfaction. Kurt opened his mouth to retort but Mr. Schue walked in before he got the chance.

“Alright guys, let’s get started. Get into position and let’s go over the steps we did yesterday.” They all stood but Blaine stayed where he was.

“Blaine? You alright? You’re kind of pale,” Mr. Schue asked and everyone turned to look at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a headache,” Blaine said.

“Alright, well you were fine yesterday so why don’t you just sit out today,” Mr. Schue suggested and Blaine nodded.

“Of course the rich kid gets to sit out,” Blaine heard Finn mutter to Rachel. That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. Without grabbing his bag he left the choir room as fast as he could. He heard Mr. Schue calling him but he didn’t go back. He walked down the halls, not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally stopped, he found himself at the weight room. As Blaine got ready to let off steam to the punching bag, Kurt was reaming out Finn in the choir room.

“Can you not keep your mouth shut for once?” Kurt said to the taller boy.

“I didn’t do anything,” Finn defended.

“Oh of course you didn’t Finn, of course you didn’t. The same way you haven’t been bullying Blaine since he transferred to McKinley. He hasn’t done anything but you’ve been absolutely horrible to him.” Kurt turned on his heel and walked out of the room to find Blaine. He headed to the weight room, knowing that Blaine would be there letting off steam. When he entered the room Blaine had his back to him as he punched the bag repeatedly.

“Pretending it’s my idiot brother’s face?” he asked and Blaine stopped. He turned around and Kurt’s heart broke. His boyfriend’s face was drenched; not from sweat, but from the tears that were steadily falling from his eyes.

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt said quietly. He moved slowly towards the younger boy but Blaine backed away.

“Blaine…”

“You hate me, don’t you?” Blaine said so quietly that Kurt almost didn’t hear him.

“What are you talking about? Of course I don’t hate you,” Kurt said shocked, “Why would I ever hate you Blaine?”

“Cause I embarrassed you in front of your friends. I mean, a gum wrapper promise ring, what was I thinking? Like, how stupid am I to think that –” He was cut off when Kurt suddenly pressed his lips to Blaine’s. He had been so busy ranting he hadn’t noticed Kurt move closer.

“There,” Kurt said when they pulled apart, “Now, if you’re finished, can I talk? Good. First of all, you did NOT, I repeat, NOT, embarrass me in front of them. The only embarrassing thing is that everyone else in there is stupid enough to think that the only thing that matters to me is the price of the thing. Secondly, the fact that you took the time to make this for me just makes it even more special. Finally, you, Blaine Anderson, are far from stupid. As far from stupid as you could ever get. I love this ring because it is a promise of you and me. It is a promise that we will be together no matter what, even when I’m in New York next year. It is a promise of our love; and I love you Blaine Anderson.”


End file.
